a new Pokemon story
by playerboy534
Summary: coma theory, ash ketchum, big dream, and so on so forth. it all depends if you like it or not


**A new Pokémon story**

Chapter 1

Hi this is a Pokémon story as you know and since I am new here I might make mistakes so please help me out. I would tell you what kind of story this is but that would reveal what would happen next in this so you will figure out later. Thank you for clicking this story and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer

I don't own Pokémon otherwise I would make the anime less frustrating to teen viewers.

Random pov

A Pokémon battle was going on between a Nidorino and a Gengar. The two are battling in a stadium at the Pokémon League, watched by crowds of fans. Gengar dodges Nidorino's Horn Attack, and then jumps on its head. It leaps backward and successfully puts its opponent to sleep with Hypnosis. As Nidorino falls asleep, its trainer returns it to its PokéBall and then throws out another to take its place. Gengar jumps back as an Onix comes out. It tries to tackle into Gengar head-first, but misses and hits the battlefield instead. It pulls back up, unfazed.

This battle is being watched on television by a boy from Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum. He is now ten years old, which means he can become a Pokémon Trainer. Tomorrow, he will receive a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak and start his Pokémon journey. The first step on the long quest of his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master.

"Ash honey, you should go to bed if you want to wake up in time tomorrow," a feminine voice called out from downstairs

"Aww come on mom. I wanna know who is going to win!" wailed out a young voice which belonged to Ash.

"Now now ash. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" his mother, also known as Delia nicely scolded.

"Fine," She could hear the TV turning off, meaning that her son had finally listened to her.

"Thank you dear and good night," Delia called out.

"Good night," Ash sleepily said.

That night he dreamt about all three starter Pokémon and which ones to choose. First in line was Bulbasaur, next was Squirtle, and finally, Charmander. During his dream right where he supposedly chose Charmander, instead of throwing a real Pokémon or not doing anything in his sleep, Ash threw his alarm clock which resulted him to where he was now.

"Aww man why did I have to throw my alarm clock," Ash groaned.

He was trying to get ready quickly, but gave up and ran straight to Professor Oak's lab to get his Pokémon and hope any one of them was left. He ran up the hill and he could make out a group of people from the town as well as a group of cheerleaders. 'Wonder who that could be,' he thought. As he reached the professors lab, Gary Oak decided to speak.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Gary teased.

Gary Oak was Professor Oak's grandson and Ash's rival, so Ash took the taunt seriously. It may look like he hated Gary but deep inside, he wished they could be friends again. A year before, when they were 9 years old, they were the bestest of friends, but time changed them. After we the got really excited about Pokémon they started having arguments, and day by day they kept on getting worse and worse till they finally broke their friendship. The symbol of their friendship was a hand carved Eevee and Pikachu. The reason was simple because both boys liked those Pokémon, only problem was that both Eevee and Pikachu weren't starter Pokémon. Ash kept his piece and always wondered if Gary did too. Sometimes Ash would just take out the Pikachu Gary made for him and think back; why did we do that? He remembered all the fun times they had.

"Come on! It wasn't my fault my alarm clock broke!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well you snooze you lose, Ashy-boy" Gary replied back.

Ash felt a pang of happiness, because Gary used to use that exact nick name when they were kids.

"So what Pokémon did you get?" Ash asked in a more happy tone.

"I got the best one!" He exclaimed, and also added a whisper. "The one I always wanted."

Ash swore that he heard some sadness in the last sentence but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Oh," Was all Ash said.

Gary peaked at Ash through the corner of his eyes and saw sadness in the boy's usually cheerful brown orbs. 'Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision or not' he thought, meanwhile also clutching the Eevee he got from said boy.

"Well I gotta go. See you later Gary," Ash waved off, sprinting towards the front door.

"Good luck on your journey…Ash," He whispered.

The doors burst open of professor oaks laboratory.

"Please tell me there still are Pokémon left, right?" Ash half asked and yelled.

"Oh, you finally decided to show up…though I don't think you are ready for a journey yet Ash," The old man said while glancing over Ash's pajamas.

"Oops. It's only because I slept in," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

Silence ensued for a bit before Ash spoke again.

"So…are…there any Pokémon left?" He asked hopefully.

"Well the thing is that…. there aren't any Pokémon left...but don't worry!" Professor Oak added after seeing Ash's solemn face.

"It's actually a good thing," the old professor said. This got ash's attention.

"What do you mean professor oak?"

"Oh, what I mean is that if there are no more Pokémon left then I can give this one to you," Professor said holding out a pokeball. Ash grabbed the ball and examined it closely. Up-close you could see a symbol which looked like a thunderbolt. This was actually a way to identify a poke ball. One way to recognize is to remember the order you put them on your belt. Another way is to put their name on the poke ball, third would be to put their type symbol and last is or figure out its whole structure. Now what I mean by structure is that no poke ball is the exact same size. A poke ball could be small enough for your finger tips to brush past when holding the poke ball or it could be large enough to have a pinkie width distance between your fingers. Then there is the difference of their weight, which is most likely to depend on how heavy the Pokémon is. Example would be like if you weigh a Dratini's poke ball to an Onix's then definitely the Onix's poke ball would be different. Next would be its texture like if it's smooth in some places than others or if it had some kind of mark to distinguish it. This Pokémon was an electric type because of the symbol and by what professor oak suggested it could only be…

"..Pikachu," Ash said defiantly.

"So you figured it out," Professor Oak said finally snapping Ash out of his demeanor.

"…THANK YOU PROFESSOR!" Ash screamed out while giving the poor professor a bear hug.

"No problem Ash I guess this is the only thing I could do to return a favor for not being able to give you a proper starter Pokémon and…also another thing," The professor said whispering the last part.

"What other thing are you talking about?" Ash asked hearing the last part.

"Oh it's nothing," he said waving it off.

"Come on professor Oak tell meeee!" Ash pleaded.

The professor sighed. "It's about...your relationship with Gary. I wanted to give you both the Pokémon you wanted dearly because I thought it would help you both remember the good times you had as friends, especially when you both carved each other's favorite Pokémon," Oak said warily.

Ash gasped with eyes wide filled with a little pain, familiarity, hurt, and surprise as he wasn't expecting the professor to know about the necklaces.

"H…how did you know?" Ash asked with hurt and surprise dripping in his voice.

"I…" the professor started but was interrupted by the ding on his computer.

"Oh that's my email…"well I guess I'll give you your pokedex and five poke balls," Professor Oak said trying and somewhat succeeding in breaking the thick tension. He handed out the items said before and waved Ash off and gave him a good luck on his journey. After all that he continued over to what he was doing before the handing out of starter Pokémon to young trainers began, to which give him an almost heart attack at what was stated in the email he received from all of the professors in every region.

After getting a good luck from the professor, Ash head out towards his house to say goodbye to his his mom so he could get started on his journey and also get out of his green and yellow pajamas.

And so the journey of a lifetime for Ash begins….

Thanks for reading this and please R&R to tell me if I made any mistakes, if it's good or not since I am pretty new to actually posting a story on fanfiction. Since I usually just read stories. Plus if any of you thinks they can help then please feel free to since I am open to suggestions, just don't over flame if this is like greenish brown shit to you. Thank you and bye

-playerboy534


End file.
